


Harlot! Bottom text.

by dumbboygirlperson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Degradation, F/M, Hair-pulling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbboygirlperson/pseuds/dumbboygirlperson
Summary: Just random stuff I'm writing because why not.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Harlot! Bottom text.

Aziraphale had thought about sex before. There was so much of it just around in life, how could he not? He'd seen the occasional orgy. Passed shops advertising intimate products. Heck, he'd even been in one to see what types of items people found pleasurable and tried out the things he found. The thoughts were also about if Crowley thought about it or had had any partners before. Or if he had would he be as good as them. Those thoughts were far from correct. Crowley didn't even know how to create an effort. He never had to. He never even really think about it much. Not until after the stopping of armageddon when Aziraphale brought it up.

"Did you see the shop that just opened down the road?" Aziraphale asked looking up from the book he had been reading. Not too far was a new shop that sold items of those sorts.

"I don't think I have. What sort of shop is it?" Crowley responded from the seat next to him where he had been watching the angel read.

"They sell intimate items. Like sex toys." Crowley sat there not knowing how to respond. Aziraphale took the silence as him not understanding. "You know, like vibrators and dildos."

"Yes angel, I know what they are. You don't have to explain."

"Of course. You're a demon, of course you'd know."H

"I just know they exist. I don't even do that sort of stuff. "

"You haven't? I thought you would have found at least one partner." Aziraphale said slightly lowering his volume as he went.

"Angel. You're the only person I want. Even if I did want someone else I wouldn't be able to ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᶦ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʰᵒʷ" Crowley said kinda ashamed he didn't know-how.

"You don't know how to make an effort?"

"ʸᵉᵃʰ, ᴵ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʰᵒʷ ᶦᵗ'ˢ ʷᵉᶦʳᵈ. ˢᵒʳʳʸ."

"Dear, you don't need to be sorry. I mean, I have some knowledge, not from other partners because I also wanted to save myself for you but I have tried some things before myself.

"YOU'VE DONE WHAT?" Crowley yelled in shock.

"I may or may not have gotten curious and tried out some stuff I saw in the shops."

Crowley sat there lost in thought unsure of everything. Did Aziraphale really assume because he was a demon he would have know all about sex and had partners before? He teared up from just the swarm of thoughts about everything. Aziraphale stood up to kneel in front of Crowley to attempt to comfort him.

"My dear. I'm sorry I made those assumptions. We can drop the whole subject if you would like." He said as he cupped the others face.

"No. No, it's alright." He said sorting himself out in his seat, wiping any sign of tears from his face. "So, to the bedroom?"

"My love. Are you sure? Do you really want to?" Aziraphale asked, his voice speckled with concern.

"I'm sure. I trust you." And with that, they made their way to the bedroom that was Crowley's nap area when he didn't want to go back to his flat. Crowley stood there anxiously unsure of what to do.

"Are you one hundred percent sure you are okay with this?"

"I am one hundred percent sure. I want to love you in a way I only imagined I could before now."

"Um... Should we have something we could say if we need to stop? We could just use a color?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be helpful. Green is being alright, red being bad?"

"Yeah. And yellow for if there's any discomfort and we need to adjust what is happening. Can we move to the bed?" Aziraphale shy asked before Crowley moved over to sit on the edge of the bed where Aziraphale moved to straddle him. He looked at him in the eyes before kissing him.

The first kiss was more of a peck to test if it was okay. He moved away a bit afraid of the discomfort the other may have felt before Crowley crashed their lips together and moved them to have Aziraphale laid on his back with Crowley over him. Their lips melded together, not wanting to leave each other's. Aziraphale moved to flip them for Crowley now laying on his back. As they kissed, Aziraphale slid his tongue into Crowley's mouth. As he did that he slid his hands down Crowley's sides, down to his ass that he took a handful of. That action earned a small whimper to small from Crowley's mouth into Aziraphale's. Aziraphale pulled away with a look of concern.

"Are you alright, my dear? What's your color?" Aziraphale asked, his voice full of concern.

"Green angel. Please. More." Crowley whined. Aziraphale took this as an opportunity.

"Oh? Is my little demon begging for me to touch him? Is there a wet little cunt waiting for my attention? Or a leaking cock? Is my dear wanting me to touch him?"

"Ple- please. Need you. Angel please."

"You want me to take off your clothes and make you feel good?"

"Please! Angel, I need you." Crowley whined. "Please." 

With that Aziraphale yanked Crowley up and slowly lifted Crowley's shirt, running his hands over his lover's sides. Once the shirt was discarded to the floor he moved to kiss from the waistband of his pants up his stomach to his neck and started to suck bruises into the skin. Crowley let out little pants and moans as his neck was ravaged. His hips started moving to find some form of friction.

"Aw. Does my needy boy want more attention?" Aziraphale asked stilling the demons hips by taking a rough grip on them. Crowley nodded his head. "Good boys use their words." This earned a string of whines from the other.

"Please. Please I need you, angel!" With that Aziraphale got to work unbuttoning Crowley's pants and grabbing the waistband of both the pants and boxers he was wearing and pulled them down in one motion and had to more carefully remove them from his ankles. He was rewarded with a whine as the cold air hit the dripping wet hole between Crowley's legs.

"Look at your lovely little cunt." Aziraphale said, laying down on his stomach, becoming eye level with his lovers dripping hole. "So wet. Just for me." With that, he sat back up and so achingly slowly he removed his coat and vest and then unbuttoned his sleeves to push them up. Crowley whined out wanting Aziraphale's attention so he'll touch him sooner.

"Do you want my fingers in your dripping cunt? Is that what you want, my love?" Aziraphale said motioning his hands in the manner in which he planned to finger Crowley to his end with. He was given I whimper in response as he noticed Crowley just slightly trying to grind into the sheets. He was given a smack on the thigh for that. "Do you wanna grind out your orgasm on these sheets without my hands on you? You're about to if you don't sit still for me." 

"Why won't you touch me? I need you in me." And with that Aziraphale shoved his middle finger as deep as he could into the dripping hole of his lover. A quiet moan ripped out from Crowley's throat. 

"You better moan for me. I wanna hear how good I make you feel. Are you still doing okay, my dear?" Aziraphale whispered into Crowley's ear. Crowly vigorously shook his head yes. "I need words, love."

"Yes. Please. More." Crowley whined slowly trying to grind onto Aziraphale's finger. Aziraphale smiled into his neck and softly nipped at his ear before slowly sliding another finder in, drawing another moan out of him. Once he started to try to grind onto his fingers he started to slowly push his fingers in and out. 

"F-Fuck Aziraphale. Fuck so good. Please more." Crowley moaned and begged. "Please. I need you in me." 

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes. Fuck please." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley's enthusiasm. He slowly pulled his fingers out of his lover and licked them clean of the juices coating his fingers. Crowley whined from the lack of fullness.

Aziraphale slowly unbuttoned his shirt to make Crowley wait and squirm in want. Once the shirt was unbuttoned he slid it off and tossed it off the side and next was his belt and pants. He was left kneeling on the bed in front of Crowley in just some boxers and socks (yes with garters on them). He unclasps the socks from the graters before sliding the socks and then garters of. Then last the boxers were slowly slipped off. Crowley whined at the size of Aziraphale's cock. 

Aziraphale moved closer and was lining up his cock and asked one last time before entering, "is this okay with you?" Crowley nodded excitedly to finally be filled by the love of his life. Aziraphale slowly started to inch into Crowley's warm wet hole. Crowley let out loud moans along with a string of curse words as he was pushed into. His mouth stayed open as Aziraphale stayed still in him, letting him adjust.

"Please move. Please." Crowley begged as Aziraphale waited there, balls deep in Crowley. Faces inches apart. Aziraphale leaned down to lock their lips in a rough kiss as he started to slowly start to trust into Crowley. Any time he moved Crowley let out another moan into his mouth.

"Fuck you feel so lovely my dear," Aziraphale said, sliding himself fullying out before smashing back into him. Crowley's moan got louder as Aziraphale continued to ram his dick into his. Aziraphale slid his hand that wasn't holding him up, up the bed to tug at his lover's hair. That earning a high pitched moan to come soaring out of his mouth.

"Does my pretty baby like when I yank his hair so he can make pretty noises for me? Do you like me using you and filling you up?" Aziraphale asked between kisses and nips to Crowley's throat as he continues to fuck him harder. Crowley whimpers at the words and starts nodding vigorously. "Good boys use their words love."

"Yes! Yes sir! So good. Please. Wan-ngk. Wanna cum." Crowley yells out. "Please."

"You need to wait, love. I'm not done playing with you." Aziraphale says sliding out. Crowley loudly whines at the lack of fullness. Aziraphale sits Crowley up before laying down next to him. "I want you to ride me. I want you to show me how badly you wanna cum for me."

Crowley whined. He just wanted to cum for his angel. He had never wanted to continue these obscene actions before (because he never did it before). He quickly moved to ride him. He slowly slid down the others length. He let out a long moan as he slowly sunk down. He immediately started bouncing up and down on his dick to get some additional pleasure other than being full. Aziraphale let out groans as he bucked up into Crowley. Crowley started whimpering to gain attention to his additional needs to get him to finally hit his climax.

"Please. Please cum. Touch." Crowley whined out between moans.

"You're gonna have to beg more if you want me to touch you more and let you cum, my dear boy," Aziraphale said with a smirk on his face.

"Please, sir! Let me cum for you. I wanna be good for you sir. Please." 

And with that, Aziraphale moved his hand from one of Crowley's knee to his clit and started rubbing circles into it. Crowley's headshot back as his moans got louder and whinier. 

"Please! Cum please! Need cum!" Crowley said, each word a couple choked noises part from each other.

"Who is making you feel good? "

"You sir! Only you! Please!" 

"Cum for me, my naughty little demon. My naughty demon who's letting his wet little cunt control him."

With that Crowley sped up to get the final bit there. As he bounced on Aziraphale's cock he came. He came and came til he couldn't. He slid off of his dick and laid down.

"There's a love. But it seems I haven't finished. Can I use your hole to finish? You're still so wet and full of cum but why not your owner's cum?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded as he grabbed at Aziraphale's hand to hold. Aziraphale took hold of Crowley's hand before sliding back in again. Crowley let out a small sob from overstimulation.

"It's okay, love. Just a bit longer and then you'll be free from my touch." Aziraphale said before ramming his cock in and out of Crowley. Crowley yelled out as some tears started to stream down his face. Aziraphale fuck into him faster and faster until a small stream of "fucks" streamed from his mouth and he came in Crowley's now spent hole. 

"So good for me. So amazingly wonderful. Would you like me to start the bath?" Aziraphale said, sliding his cock out and wiping tears off his face and kissing his face all over. Crowley nodded, unable to form words. Aziraphale slipped out of bed and picked up Crowley before walking to the bathroom attached to the room. He sat Crowley on the edge of the tub and left a kiss on his lover's forehead and started the water, making sure it was warm enough to not be cold, but cold enough not to burn them. Once the tub was filled he stepped in and picked up Crowley to set him in his lap in the bath.

"I. I love you, angel." Crowley whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"I love you too, dear. Now let's get you cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This is the first thing I've written like this and the first time I've written in a while so I hope it came out well. If you have anything you'd like me to write these two dorks do then comment them down below.   
> Wherever you are I hope you have a morning, afternoon, or night. <3


End file.
